edenszerofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alabasta
Alabasta (アラバスタ, Arabasuta) is a human from the Mochi Cosmos system, as well as a famous B-Cuber, running the channel Blue Frosty Productions with his two best friends ???. Within Blue Frosty Productions, Alabasta acts as the face of the channel, having many differing types of videos, such as the ecology of the planets he has visited, explaining how certain things work, or how they're made, as well as even videos on pranks that he plays on people, where each segment of the channel has its own "personality". Alabasta wishes to travel throughout the entire universe, exploring every nook and cranny he could possibly get into, in hopes of finding all the mysteries of the universe, as well as make his own channel the greatest Book of Knowledge within the known universe's entire history. He serves as the main protagonist of ???. Appearance Personality B-Cuber Personality: Alpha Within Blue Frosty Productions' Cooking Segments, Alabasta dawns his Alpha personality. Alpha has a different hairstyle than Alabasta, where it seems to be much more tamed, as well as holding onto his signature pipe. Alpha proclaims themselves to be a culinary expert, often displaying a sense of arrogance that none other can compare to their own cooking prowess. Whenever Alabasta travels around, he tries to gather as many cooking techniques, cooking styles, and anything related to cooking to expand his own prowess in the art. Alpha shows, step by step, how to create dishes he's found interesting, stating their origins, or even his own creations and variations from things he has learned. His videos range from simple creations, such as frying eggs, to difficult creations, such as full course meal plans. Alpha, upon the start of his own segment, was very nervous and often made mistakes within the kitchen, making people deem him as a jokester, rather than an actual chef. There was even a time when he even caused a kitchen fire simply by boiling water. Reading the comments from his own videos, and even re-watching them, Alpha swore to himself that he would become a master within the culinary arts so no one else would find any room to make fun of his cooking. At times, whenever Albasta is eating within a restaurant, Alpha forcibly takes over and begins to critic the meal. However, these instances only happen whenever the meal has been poorly prepared, or it has been prepared greatly that it deserves the highest of praises. Depending on how far Alpha goes with his critiques of a bad meal, he may end up being kicked out of the restaurant. While Alpha is making these critiques, he often has them recorded for his channel, where the bad critiques are more popular than the good ones. B-Cuber Personality: Beta Because Alabasta is fascinated with the functions of planets he visits, he decided to create an Environmental Segment within Blue Frosty Productions, using his Beta personality. Beta's appearance isn't too different from Alabasta's own, rather their choice within attire is different. He wears a teacher's uniform and now has non-prescribed glasses. He is also commonly seen with a giant lollipop within his hand, albeit its usage is deemed controversial. Within Beta's segments, he speaks monotone, often making people not last too long within his videos, making his segments one of the most unpopular within Blue Frosty Productions. In an attempt to compensate for his lackluster performances, Beta uses the lollipop's swirling pattern to hypnotize his audience members into watching the videos at full length. However, these attempts always end up in failure due to Beta having zero knowledge within the realm of hypnotism, and instead looks like a jerk in the process for trying to manipulate his audiences. If matters were not already bad to begin with, Beta speedruns his segments in an attempt to try and set universal records in explaining how things work, even if his voice isn't too pleasing to someone's ears. Finally, Beta always uses a chalkboard for his segments, and due to his speedrunning, he taps the chalk on the board too fast when drawing or writing, and it can sometimes cloud his own voice in the process. This has caused Blue Frosty Productions to create transcripts for Beta's videos so the audience members can learn properly if they want to. B-Cuber Personality: Epsilon B-Cuber Personality: Mu Seeing that news is always a vitally important thing to have, Blue Frosty Productions has their own News Segment, where Alabasta is known as Mu for. Mu is perhaps Alabasta's most sophisticated and well-mannered B-Cuber personality. Mu has neatly combed hair, making him look like he's some sort of adult within an important company, and is always speaking within a respectful manner. His news covers just about every bit of news he could come across, whether it's news about specific planets, or just important news that spans the entire cosmos, or universe. He often gives his own opinion within the matters, and attempts to give some advice of his own on how to handle situations. Though, some people have deemed these acts are arrogancy, due to Mu believing himself to know more than their rulers, despite Mu not trying to shove his beliefs down anyone's throats. Whenever it comes to political matters, Mu attempts to keep a neutral standing for every party involved, trying to supply pros and cons for everyone, but that is not always the easiest thing to do. Even within Blue Frosty Productions, whenever these segments surface, there may be times that Mu does live segments, often speaking with anyone he could find willing to converse with him, whether it's random people he finds off the street, or even people within power, though the latter is not very often. Mu has also shown to dabble within weatherology, but his success rate is only 35%, often frustrating the people that rely on his weather predictions. Due to this, many viewers have commented that they simply just ignore his weather reports, and let it play in the background while they wait for actual news to happen. B-Cuber Personality: Omicron History Powers and Abilities Ice Ether Gear Equipment Trivia *Alabasta uses the design of Sakata Gintoki from the Gintama series. *Alabasta's B-Cuber personalities are named after the Greek Alphabet. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:B-Cuber